edfandomcom-20200215-history
Like an Ed in a Maze
Like an Ed in a Maze is the fourth scam on the GBA version of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In it, the Eds build an obstacle course which they plan to charge the kids to go through. However, Kevin challenges them to go through it first to prove that it is safe. Plot *''Eds come across Kevin in the Cul-de-Sac.'' Eddy: "Kevin, try out our obstacle course...for a fee of course." Kevin: "You call this an obstacle course? Doesn't look very sturdy. I'm not going to sprain my ankle over something stupid..." Eddy: "It's not dangerous. It's perfectly safe! In fact, we'll show you just how safe it is!" Edd: "We will?" [The Eds pass a checkpoint and find a sign for the level: '''Like an Ed in a Maze'.]'' ---- The Eds enter the obstacle course. Soon, they climb onto a platform which Edd moves forward by using his water balloons on the pulley. Edd then builds a platform and the Eds use it to get into a drainpipe. The trio get through the drainpipe and then use the Tower of Eddy to lower two platforms so they can continue onwards. They then pass some conveyors and climb on top of some pipes to turn off some noxious gas, and then use three balloon-moved platforms to cross a pool of toxic liquid. Once across, they come to a checkpoint, and from there pass a barrier with Ed's Batter Ed before moving past several obstacles. After a series of these, they come down to the ground and go through a barrier to find the Jimmy's Fudge Jawbreaker, and then climb back up on several pipe platforms. Eventually, they have to use the Tower of Eddy to activate another switch, and from there have Edd build a platform, but after that they find a checkpoint. From there, the Eds jump down onto the ground, and after walking along for a while, they find a barrier which, when broken, has behind it the Buttered Toast Jawbreaker. After this, they continue onwards, and work their way through a series of crushers and conveyors. Eventually, though, they make it out and come to Kevin. ---- *'Eddy:' "See? Couldn't be any safer!" crash comes from offscreen. Kevin: "Ha ha ha! Dorks!" Eddy: "Hey, wait! It just needs some tweaking, that's all. Whaddaya say, Kevin?" Kevin: "In your dreams, dorks..." Eds head back into the Cul-de-Sac. ---- *'Eddy:' "What, am I cursed? Every scam I got is backfiring on me today!" Ed: "Then you should avoid baked beans and cabbage..." Edd: "I'm sure you'll think of something, Eddy..." Trivia *This is the second scam to utilize the junkyard. The first was "Ed & Switch." *There was an obstacle course in "Ed on Arrival" as well. However, in that case the course was set in the Construction Site and was built by the Urban Rangers. In addition, the Eds were competing directly with Kevin in order to win a badge from Rolf. *There are two jawbreakers in this level: **The first is the Jimmy's Fudge jawbreaker, which is located behind a barrier in the middle of the level. **The second is the Buttered Toast jawbreaker, which is located behind a barrier near the end of the level. Gallery WellMyDandruffIsLoose.png|The Eds come upon Kevin. AndMyBreathIsChartreuse.png|Eddy talks to Kevin. LikeAnEdInAMazeGBATitlecard.png|The start of the level. IKnowIAintCute.png|The Eds crossing a pond of slime. AndMyVoiceIsKaput.png|The barrier that has to be broken going backwards to find a jawbreaker. AintGonnaSingYouNoLoveSong.png|The Eds find a jawbreaker. JimmysFudgeJawbreaker.png|The Jimmy's Fudge Jawbreaker. HowMyHeartIsAllSore.png|The Eds find a jawbreaker. ButteredToastJawbreaker.png|The Buttered Toast Jawbreaker. WillNotBegYourIndulgence.png|The Eds avoid a wrecking ball. CauseYouHeardItBefore.png|The Eds complete the course and meet Kevin. Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels Category:Mis-Edventures GBA Levels